circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rianna Organa
'Name- '''Rianna Organa '''Gender- '''Female '''Race- '''Human '''Birthplanet-' Alderaan 'Affiliation- '''Jedi '''Force Powers- '(control, sense, and alter) Force push, mind clouding, speed, future foretelling, healer, force bubble for protection, tapis, psychometry 'Rank- '''Jedi Master '''Personality-' Rianna is reserved and quiet for the most part. She is observant of those around her, and dedicated to her order. She has been known to stray here and there while on a quest. She is a willing listener. As she has grown older she has grown to believe that the changes in the order were not always for the good, and that for one to be on their own all the time could not possibly be healthy. Her words are often mistaken for being harsh, when she only seeks to keep those around her at length, or protected. 'Physical Description- '''5'5, black hair, around 130 lbs, black hair which when loose hangs just past her shoulders, with signs of graying, her skin is tan, her eyes are brown, she is of medium build, and yet tone. '''Attire- '''Rianna wears the robes of her order either black, or brown. She can be seen wearing the light brown tunic, with white undershirt, and matching pants, and boots. Upon occasion she has been known to wear civilian garments depending upon what her task is. '''Equipment/Weapons-' Blue blade lightsaber, staff 'Ship-' Jedi Explorer I named The Morning Star History Rianna was trained at the facility on Yavin until the Empire started eliminating the Jedi. Rianna during her training was close to another Jedi, Han Skywalker. As each of them were being trained it was evident they were growing too close and their Masters sought to keep them apart, in time however a reason would not be needed. Her Master sent her first the to planet Emberlene, where she met the Mistryl Warriors, who embraced her as one of their own. Fortunately Rianna was not on Emberlene when it was destroyed, she was then hidden away on the planet Dagro with farmers. Her Master continued her training in secret, until the Empire came to Dagro . Riannas Master stood against the invasion the best she could, in the end Rianna watched her die. Her Master instructed her to hide, and continue her training as she had been taught, and someone would come for her soon. {C}{C The tide had changed in many ways and Rianna knew she needed to hide deeper, she moved to the planet of Tatooine hiding her Jedi identity, she took work as a dishwasher in a Cantina owned by Algernon. Where she worked until the day Rafe Antilles came and convinced her she was needed to help fight the Empire. After much hesitation she accompanied him. Rianna felt out of place among the rebels though they were well organized. Rianna spoke very little of her time during the days of the Empire, it is known to Rekha Kaarde and Rafe Antilles one incident which redefined Rianna. During one mission she had been captured and tortured, the torture nearly killed her. Rianna returned to Tatooine to recover she still maintains a home there and when possible she retreats there. Rianna though never speaks of it, she still bears physical and emotional scars, in later years on Lianna she would learn that Thyssen Stehl was an officer on the ship where she had been kept prisoner. Rianna would take up with the Sith, and Mandalore Garith Darkhold, at a key moment when the neutrality of Lianna hung in the balance. However others found her bedding a Sith to be distasteful and dangerous to the Jedi and the Sith, and group moved in and kidnapped her from Tatooine. Once away from Tatooine her captors fed her numerous drugs to keep her sedated and worked on removing her memories blocking them. Hearing of her capture Han Skywalker came to rescue her, and they were pursued and then crashed on Ossus both without their memories and yet knowing something existed between them. As the medications wore off, and Han recovered they remembered who they were and why they had not been around each other, and now things were worse...much more complicated....and Han wanted answers. The one dark mark on Rianna's life was that she allowed her brother in law Ronin Wendigo to kill Alexander Lineaus in an effort to locate her god child Hope. A few years earlier Alexander had kidnapped and raped Arianna, his arrival on Lianna to taunt the family once again led to his death. Rianna while unable to kill him herself let the nature of Ronin's instincts to protect his wife, Arianna, take over. Category:Characters Category:Lianna Category:Female